


True Romance

by Burrahobbit, Se7enthDelta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assertive Connor, Blackmail, Cannon-Typical Violence, Connor is a drug kingpin, Connor is assertive but also apologetic, Drug Cartel AU, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Gavin is an FBI agent, Gavin is still an Ass, Gavin's Big Mad Y'all, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Nogales Arizona is very different from Detroit Michigan, Smut, Threats, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se7enthDelta/pseuds/Se7enthDelta
Summary: Connor never expected that Gavin would be so willing to participate in his new business. Although, Connor did threaten to frame him if he didn’t comply, so…Connor is the head of a Drug Cartel in Nogales, Arizona. Gavin Reed is an FBI agent, hell-bent on finding his missing boyfriend.Based on the song "True Romance" by GTA and Jarina De Marco





	1. Prologue

“Ángel de mi guarda, dulce compañia. No me desampares, ni de noche ni de día. Angelito mío, ruega a Dios por mí. Si tú me abandonas, que será de mí.”

* * *

  **January 18th, 2042**

**PM 11:34:28**

Connor drove up to his house, an older Southwestern style building with a spattering of small cacti and a small cow skull in the yard.

His LED flashed from red to yellow as he noticed that his front door had a large scuff on it, barely noticeable behind the white metal screen door.

He quickly turned his car off and then rummaged around in the back seat for his pistol. Connor got out of the car, readied his gun, and made for the front door.

He pulled open the metal screen slowly, making sure that it didn’t squeak, and then pushed the front door open. Inching into the kitchen, he scanned the room for intruders. He walked slowly through the arched doorway into the living room. The room a sofa and two chairs, the backs of the chairs faced the entrance to the room.

Connor saw a man sitting in the chair.

Raising his gun and pulling back the hammer, Connor’s LED turned a hard red.

He aimed at the man’s head.

“I’m going to give you ten seconds to tell me who you are and then I’m going to pull this trigger.”

“All this time, I thought something horrible had happened to you. All this time, I thought you had been abducted.”

Connor immediately recognized the voice, his hand faltering on trigger. He slowly came around into the living room, coming to stand right in front of Gavin.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he said, his tone one of borderline panic.

Looking down he saw his hoard of product, meant to be moved in the coming weeks.

“Well I was looking for my boyfriend, but I guess I found a fucking drug dealer,” Gavin spits out, his eyes red from crying.

Connor twinged with guilt, but held the gun steady, aiming towards Gavin’s knee.

“You shouldn’t be here Gav,” Connor sighed, “I don’t want to have to kill you. I may be the leader over here, but on the other side of this border? It’s another fucking story.”

Gavin looked shocked for a second and then his features contorted in rage.

“What the fuck Connor? Are you seriously a fucking drug dealer?”

He made to stand but Connor pulled the trigger on his silenced pistol, shooting Gavin non-fatally in the thigh.

“Shut the fuck up, stay seated, and listen. I’m not a _drug dealer._ I’m a fucking cartel leader. I can’t tell you how I got into this mess, but it makes me money. I’ve even grown to enjoy it.”

Connor lowered his gun as Gavin gritted his teeth through the pain in his leg.

“Gavin. You have to promise me you won’t come back here. _Ever._ I’m sorry,” he says, getting on his knees between Gavin’s thighs, making Gavin look at him.

“I can’t fucking do that, dipshit. I’m fucking _federal agent_ now.”

Connor’s synthetic blood ran cold, his thirium pump skipping at the words.

“Well, that is a predicament now isn’t it?” Connor said, standing up.

He turned around towards the sofa, a hand coming to rub over his face, and he began making a new plan.

“I’m going to get out of this, and when I do you’re going away for a long time,” Gavin grunted, the pain in his voice making Connor hurt.

Connor turned on Gavin, hand on his gun.

“I’m very sorry, _Federal Agent Reed,_ but that won’t be happening. What is going to happen is that you’re going to work for me. If you do not comply, I’ll tell the FBI that you’ve been running a drug cartel from DC. I assure you, I have the resources and manpower necessary to frame you.”

Connor sighed again, sitting down on the couch opposite of Reed’s chair.

“Then I will have you killed in prison by one of my connections. No one will ever know I was even involved, babe.”

He cringed as he saw the look of absolute hurt and betrayal on Gavin’s face.

“How could you? I thought you loved me? We were going to get married! Have a house, kids, and a fuckton of dogs!”

Connor looked away for a minute, contemplating his next choice of words.

“Yes Detect- Federal Agent Reed, that was the plan. Things change. If you decide to work with me, we can ‘rekindle’ our relationship and build a life within the cartel.”

Connor was desperate, torn between his job and his love.

“This is bullshit, Connor. You’re going to get caught one day.”

Connor stood up, walking over to a set of drawers in the living room, and pulled out a syringe.

“We’ll see.”

Connor moved before Gavin could react, the tranquilizer taking an almost instant effect. Gavin went to say something but quickly passed out. This left Connor alone with his thoughts.

He began to sob quietly, unable to stop himself.

 _‘Gavin waited for me? He searched for me?’_ He thought to himself.

How could he be so selfish?

Connor then noticed the copious amount of blood spilling from the gunshot wound and quickly grabbed the needed supplies to fix the wound.

Once that had been done, Connor collected the red ice and cocaine into a duffle bag, through it over his shoulder, hoisted Gavin onto his other shoulder, and left his home.

He threw the bag into the backseat and gently placed Gavin into the backseat with it. Then he ran back inside, grabbing a huge wad of cash and his passport.

They had to leave Nogales. The FBI had to know he was there, and they’d soon have his whereabouts.

Connor rushed from the house a final time and got into his car and started driving. His LED switched between yellow and red, and his stress levels rose to 65%.

He put the car in drive and sped away into the Arizona night, leaving the old house behind. The farther he got, the lower his stress.

Connor looked back at Gavin, still in a drug induced sleep. He frowned but turned his attention back to the road.

After forty-five minutes of driving, Connor pulled up to a gated off warehouse. He waved to a man at the gate who quickly unlatched the gate and pulled it open.

Connor pulled through the gate and parked the car directly outside the warehouse. He stopped the car, turned to look back at Gavin again, and then grabbed the bag from the back seat.

He got out of the car and signaled for the man to come help him. The man left his post and came to Connor.

“¿Qué haces- Quién diablos es el chico en la parte de atrás?”

Connor put his hands up in defense, the words translating in his head. _‘Who the fuck is the guy in the back?’_

Connor responded, “He’s my, er, boyfriend. He had a headache.” Eager to change the subject, Connor continued, “I need to speak with El Rey.”

The man nodded and took the bag, allowing Connor to put Gavin over his shoulder.

Connor then followed the man to a door on the left side of the warehouse. The man rapped on the door six times, after the last of which the door was opened.

“Hola Miguel,” came a voice from inside. “Hola Connor,” the voice said to Connor as he stepped inside.

“I’m here to talk to El Rey.”

Miguel dropped the bag off to the side, then turned to face Connor.

“You need to put your boyfriend somewhere.”

Connor nodded and followed Miguel to an empty room in the warehouse. Connor placed Gavin on a mat in the room, kissed his forehead, and left him there.

“Lock the door Miguel,” Connor said as he passed Miguel. The man locked the door, confusion painting his face.

“I need to speak to him, now,” Connor said.

Miguel nodded and led Connor to El Rey. Connor prepared himself. This was going to be a difficult conversation, possibly his last conversation ever.

He’d brought a fucking FBI agent to a fucking Cartel stronghold. He was absolutely fucked.

He didn’t let his nerves get the best of him. Connor followed Miguel down a flight of stairs into the basement. He talked it over with himself, only partially focused on following Miguel.

They stopped. Connor looked up at what he assumed was the last door until he would be meeting his fate. Miguel knocked on the door again, and it opened.

“Ola Miguel. Ola Connor.”

Connor gulped and walked in.

“Ola Rey.”


	2. Pain, Power, and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S M U T AT THE BEGINNING!  
> Sorry not sorry!  
> I'm really excited about where this story is going and hope that you guys reading it like it too! 
> 
> Gavin needs to feel like he has some semblance of power over his life, that's what the "Punishment" is. He's angry, and rightfully so.  
> Connor just wants Gavin to forgive him and'll do anything to get his forgiveness, also he really needs this.

**July 22nd, 2042**

**AM 6:03 :43**

_Sonoran Desert, Arizona/Mexican Border_

The dry Sonoran heat had already set in, just an hour after sunrise.

Connor and Gavin were meeting up with Miguel to get their ext shipment of product. Connor decided to let Gavin do the talking.

He peered over his shades at Gavin from where he was leaning against his car. Connor watched Gavin fondly as he spoke to Miguel.

Miguel produced a medium sized duffle bag and handed it to Gavin, at which point Gavin made his way back to the door.

Connor got into his car, started it, and waited for Gavin to return. Tuning the radio, Connor recognized the song as something older - what the millennials, including Hank, considered “future rnb.”

The car vibrated with the slow, melodic bass as the Spanish singer promised her lover she’s “not afraid of nights in the desert.”

Leaning his head back, Connor closed his eyes and listened.

Shortly after, the passenger side door opened, causing a burst of heat to enter the cab.

“Con, open the trunk will ya?”

Without looking, Connor popped the trunk open.

The door closed, the cab filling with cold air once again. Gavin shut the trunk and came back around, waved to Miguel, and got into the passenger seat.

“What’re we pushing today?” Connor asks, looking over at Gavin, his eyebrows raised above his glasses.

Gavin, whose complexion has darkened over the past few months of living in Nogales, turned his head towards Connor.

“The usual; red ice and cocaine.”

Connor nodded, put the car in reverse, and drove off, sand kicking up behind them.

They made their way back to Nogales in silence, Gavin looking out the window, watching cacti pass by.

Connor sighed, pulling onto the road to their house.

“Gavin, I’m really sorry. I’m only doing what I have to do. To survive.”

Gavin huffed a laugh.

“I guess that’s what we’re both doing.”

Connor felt guilt wash over him. He did threaten his boyfriend.

“You shouldn’t have come looking for me.”

Connor regretted the words immediately, seeing the look of hurt on Gavin’s face.

“I shouldn’t have? I shouldn’t have tried to find the love of my life who just mysteriously disappeared? You’re dead wrong Connor. _Jesus Christ.”_

Connor looked down at the steering wheel and then back at the road, choosing to remain silent.

“What? Nothing else to say?” Gavin spit, his hurt replaced with anger. “You uprooted my life! You’ve put me in a very bad position right now, because even if I could prove this was blackmail, I wouldn’t want to put you away! I still fucking love you dipshit, but you’re fucking me over.”

Gavin huffed and looked out the window again.

“I-I’m sorry, Gavin,” Connor let out shakily, trying to keep a tear from escaping.

Gavin rolled his eyes and sighed as they pulled up to the house.

“Save it.”

Gavin unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed the duffle, and got out of the car. Connor stayed seated, regret and guilt eating away at his thoughts.

Finally, Connor turned off the car and got out, going to where Gavin was standing on the patio.

“I told El Rey you were an FBI agent,” Connor said once he got to where Gavin was. “A crooked one, of course.”

Gavin dropped the bag, anger seeping into his eyes.

“I told him that you would give him information that would be useful for the Cartel.”

Gavin snapped at that, grabbing Connor by the shirt and slamming him against the wall. Connor let out a gasp.

“I had to tell him that Gavin! I had-”

Gavin was quick to shut Connor up.

“I’m tired of hearing about what you ‘had to do,’ Connor.”

Gavin pinned Connor’s hands above his head with one hand.

“Now. It’s your turn to shut up and listen to what I have to say.” Gavin started, “We’re going to go inside, put the duffle in the fucking basement, and then I’m going to fuck you. You’re going to let me fuck you. You’re going to let me do whatever the fuck I want to do to you. Is that understood?”

Connor swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yes sir.”

Gavin let go of Connor’s wrists, picked up the bag, and shoved Connor into the house.

“Go to the bedroom, when I get there you better be naked,” Gavin said, making his way into the basement to deposit the bag of product.

He hastily threw the bag into the corner and made his way back upstairs.

When he came into the kitchen and turned the corner, the door to Connor’s bedroom opened. He stopped, watching as Connor stripped himself.

Gavin noticed new things about Connor’s appearance. His skin was darker, no longer the pale man he knew back in Detroit. He was also more muscular, not that he knew how androids even developed muscles.

He felt his pants growing tighter as he watched Connor take his jeans off, flushing as he saw the tent in Connor’s boxers.

 _‘He’s enjoying this treatment,_ ’ Gavin thought to himself.

He smirked and made his way up to the door, palming himself through his jeans.

“Even your body has changed huh? Not this skinny, pale little bitch of an android I used to know.” He tried to lace the words with malice, but it came out more lustful.

Connor looked over at him, his tanned skin flushing a bit at the words.

“The desert did this to me,” he said simply, not a hint of emotion behind it.

Connor’s eyes drifted to Gavin’s hand, absentmindedly palming himself.

“Put your hands at your side,” Gavin growled.

Gavin slipped in behind Connor, ghosting his lips on Connor’s neck.

Connor sighed and leaned back into Gavin. Gavin growled again and bit down hard on Connor’s collarbone, eliciting a pained yelp from Connor.

He pulled away, thirium staining his lips momentarily before he kissed the spot on Connor’s collar.

“You’ve been very bad Connor,” he said.

He grabbed both of Connor’s hands and pulling them behind Connor’s back.

“You’ve been very, very bad, and now you’ve left me no choice but to punish you.”

He pulled his belt off, wrapping the leather around Connor’s wrists, binding them behind his back. Gavin let go of Connor’s wrists, letting a hand travel below the waistband of Connor’s boxers, grabbing his ass.

Connor whimpered softly, allowing Gavin to squeeze and release his ass cheek.

Gavin removed his hand and brought a finger up to his mouth, coating it in saliva. With the other hand, he yanked Connor’s boxers down, releasing Connor’s erection to the room.

Connor sighed, finally being released from the confines of his underwear. Gavin sucked on his finger and let go of it with a pop and brought it back down to Connor’s ass, sliding it in between his cheeks.

He prodded a Connor’s asshole lightly, feeling Connor tense up a bit and sigh at the contact.

Gavin smirked, slamming the finger into Connor, whose knees began to tremble at the intrusion. He used his other arm to support Connor’s midsection.

“Remember, you’re the one who's been bad, baby. This is your punishment,” he whispered in Connor’s ear, ending the sentence by biting Connor’s earlobe.

He began to move his finger in and out of Connor’s asshole. Connor moaned, letting Gavin continue his ministrations.

Gavin added a second finger, pushing deeper into Connor. Connor hissed at the new digit inside him, but didn’t object.

“Such a good little bitch you’re being right now. Letting me use what’s _mine,”_ Gavin said, beginning a scissor motion with his fingers, stretching Connor wider.

Connor moaned again, laying his head back on Gavin’s shoulder, his cock leaking at the depth of Gavin’s touch. Gavin huffed a laugh at Connor’s desperateness.

“Don’t fret babe, you’re gonna get what’s coming to you.”

Gavin decided that Connor was stretched enough and removed his fingers, a soft whimper leaving Connor’s mouth.

“But first, you have to tell me how much you need it. How much you’ve missed my cock in you.”

Gavin ran his hands up Connor’s sides, feeling Connor shiver at the touch.

“I-I need it Gavin. I need you in me, please.”

Gavin yanked Connor’s wrists back.

“Say it like you mean it, bitch,” he growled in Connor’s ear.

“Please, Gavin, f-fuck me! I deserve to be punished!” Connor whimpered out, the sound going straight to Gavin’s dick.

Gavin growled again, his hand going to his own zipper, freeing himself from his jeans.

He spit on his hand, pumping his member and coating it with his own saliva.

“You promise to be a good boy?” Gavin growled in Connor’s ear, making Connor nod fervently.

Gavin smirked, letting go of his cock and pushing Connor’s back into an arch.

He lined himself up with Connor and pushed in slowly, Connor sighing heavily at the size of Gavin’s cock.

Gavin moaned, “Damn. Keeping your asshole nice and tight for me huh? Or is that a perk of being a plastic bitch?”

Connor shivered as Gavin’s hand ghosts over his previously ignored cock. Gavin continued to slide in until he was buried to the hilt.

He decided to allow Connor a split second to adjust before he was pulling out and thrusting back in, quicker this time. Gavin sighed as hot tears pricked Connor’s eyes at the roughness.

Gavin picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Connor, faster each time. The tears began to fall from Connor’s eyes, the ache in his cock too much.

The hand that had ghosted over Connor’s cock finally latched on and began pumping up and down, in sync with his thrusts.

Any dialogue that had transpired between the pair died out, replaced with grunts and moans and sighs. Gavin felt Connor’s asshole start to tense around him, his moans becoming more sporadic as Connor loudly came over his fist and onto the bed.

Gavin came shortly after, painting Connor’s insides with his cum. Gavin draped himself over Connor’s back, letting his penis deflate inside of Connor.

Once the euphoria had worn off, Gavin pulled out of Connor and stuffed himself back in his jeans.

He unbound Connor’s wrists, and then took his belt and spanked Connor across the ass with it, leaving an imprint of the belt across his ass cheeks.

Connor whimpered, pulling his boxers back up as Gavin stood in the doorway of his room.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” he said.

He made his way down the hall into his own room, locking the door behind him.

Connor, left alone in his room, cleaned himself up and gets in bed.

The whole process took less than thirty minutes and left him feeling empty and defeated, scared at the loss of the man.

Gavin had reverted to calling Connor names, treating him like nothing.

 _‘That’s not true,’_ he thought, _‘He never would’ve let me finish before. H-he has to still feel something for me.’_

These were the thoughts he had on his mind as he put himself in stand-by mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! The next chapter should be out soonish. Don't hold me to that tho.  
> Thank you to Burrahobbit for editing and helping write this story with me! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter! 
> 
> The next chapter will introduce my O/C's in depth! Also, there will be code names :)  
> Fox Almeida (El Rey): A male android from Portugal.  
> Natalia Ramirez: A female human from Colombia.  
> Janus Almeida: A male human from Arizona, husband to Fox.  
> Miguel Garcia-Gomez: A male human from Mexico.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just the prologue! If y'all like it, Burra and I will keep writing!
> 
> Update: El Rey is Portuguese so I had to fix his dialogue at the end of the chapter. "Hola" is Spanish, "Ola" is Portuguese.


End file.
